1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device package including multiple electronic devices, such as stacked multiple electronic devices, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device package with stacked electronic devices such as 2.5D or 3D semiconductor device package may be subject to warpage due to its asymmetrical structure and mismatch between physical characteristics of adjacent layers. In addition, some stacked semiconductor packages have an insufficient robustness.